The Princess and The Dragon (Teaser)
by Noelle Anna-Marie
Summary: (NOW PUBLISHED!) Once Upon A Time, there was a king and queen who wanted a child very much. A beautiful baby girl was born. But, due to some strange circumstances, she was locked in a tower and guarded by a dragon. A handsome prince came and killed the beast. The grateful princess married him and they lived happily ever after. Or so you thought...
1. The Arrival of Guests

**Hello! I'm Noelle Anna-Marie and this is a teaser for my first Fanfiction, The Princess and The Dragon! It will a two-shot, with the first part comming before Christmas. Each part will have a large number of scenes in it. Here is the first scene of the first part, "The Princess". **

**Please be nice, as I said, I'm just starting out. **

**Pardon any gramatical errors. I'm not writing on something with auto-correct. **

**Disclaimer: While much of this story's plot and characters are mine, the fandom where it is set and other characters do not. They belong to whoever made them. **

**The Princess and The Dragon **

**Teaser**

_ONCE UPON A TIME, there was a king and queen who wanted a child more than anything in the whole world. At last, God looked down and felt empathy for them, and gave them a daughter. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the birth of the beautiful new princess. _

A castle looms above the countryside. It's walls tall and gray. The doors arc toward the sky. Windows encase vibrent colors as they tell long forgotten tales of valor. And in a secluded corner along the western wall, a single tower peirces the heavens.

A sudden tremorous call of fanfair cuts through the uniform jabbering of peasents.

"Make way for the Duke and Duchess of Lichtdrachen!"

"Make way for the Lady of Kentworth!"

"Make way for the Dame de L'Hiver!"

The curtain of one of the carriages parted, revealing a curious blue eye framed by dark stands of hair. It looked around in amazement, trying to capture as much as humanly possible.

"Papa?"

The russleing of paper followed by a weary dark eye, "Yes, Clara?"

The young girl, only about 5 herself, shifted in her seat and pulled on her frilly, (extremely uncomfortable) blue skirts.

"When are we going to see the princess?"

"At the christening, my dear," A new voice responded. It was as sweet as honey, but it's owner was sweeter. Gentle red eyes glanced at her stepdaughter before resettling on the grand festivities outside her window. A idle hand rested on her enlarged stomach, clothed in scarlet.

"What does she look like?"

The paper russled again before it's owner responded, "I don't know, Clara. No one has seen her since she was born."

"Why?"

"Because she's the princess. She's special."

"She must be lonely."

"I don't think so, Clara. She has her parents, my brother and sister in law, the king and queen tending to her. Not to mention all the servants."

"What's her name?"

The voice of honey trilled for a second time, "Only the king and queen know, except perhaps the priest."

The choruses began anew.

"Part for the Count of Chamberlain!"

"Make room for the carriages of Her Greatness, the Lady of Lain!"

The Duchess sighed into her other hand, "there are a great many people come to see the princess aren't there?"

"Step asside for His Magesty, King Herbert the Ironheart of Galamis!"

The Duke of Lichtdrachen nodded.

"Indeed, my dearest Emilie, indeed."

"Make way for the Lord of Herzstan!"

***note the meaning behind the names: **

**Lichtdrachen - German; "licht" means "light", "drachen" means "dragon" (*hint, hint*) **

**Galamis - reference to Macbeth, who was the Thane of Galamis at the start of the play **

**Dame de L'Hiver - French; literally "lady of the winter" **

**Herzstan - German; "Herz" means "Heart", "Stan" means "stone"; thus "stone heart" **

**These are hints some of their personalities and to future events. Some won't show up again. **

**Well, that's It for now. I hope that you liked it and will continue to read the actual story! **

**Please review! **


	2. AN

**AN #2 **

I have gotten my** first review** ever from an anonymous person.

They left one message, '**:Plagiarizer**'

I don't know what to think of this as it's both rude and funny at the same time.

It's rude for obvious reasons. I did not plagiarize. I included the disclaimer, which is a requirement by the site. I didn't know why they think I've plagiarized. I decided to write this story because it's such a good idea **and** nobody has written anything like it for this fandom. I've looked. I don't make it a habit to plagiarize. I know I'm writing another story for CynthiaRosenDale, but that is another story and is done with their permission. I also seem to remember putting words similar to "this-is-my-first-story-so-no-flames-please" after the acual teaser itself.

It's funny because a guest, someone who does not have or is not using an account, is telling me this in a review for a _teaser_. What do they know? I just published a section of the real thing, not even all of the first 'chapter'. I haven't published the first part as of yet, let alone finished with the second. If So-N'-So had an idea of their own, they should have gotten an account and published it. It still wouldn't be the same as mine though, that I guarantee. The only one who knows what it's about is me, and only me.

There has been to much cyberbullying on social media sites, and this is not an exception. Even if you don't like an author or a story, doesn't mean that you should blantently tell them so. You shouldn't tell them how their story will go, either.

You should keep such things to yourself.

If you don't like stories with gay relationships, simply don't read them. If you don't like a particular theme or message, simply don't read. If you don't like blood and gore, don't read them.

Many authors have warnings telling you if the content includes any of that which may be detrimental to a reader's mental/emotional/physical health.


	3. AN 2

**AN Update**

Read Previous AN

The mysterious guest reviewer has returned and identified themselves as **mocha**. Apparently there is a story by a **kohaku no hime **with the same name. The dragon is the hero and the prince is the bad guy. I did not know this as Yu-Gi-Oh is a large fandom and it is hard to keep track of new stories.

There is accually a genre of stories titled "princess and dragon", if you don't believe me then Google it. The theme is simple: princess (damsel in distress), dragon, prince in shining armor. However, sometimes the author decides to change things around - like in **The Paperbag Princess**. Which is a children's picture book staring a princess who goes to fight a dragon to save her prince, only to have the prince laugh in her face, to which she responds by skipping away without killing the dragon (as the beast is better than the prince). Sometimes the dragon isn't even a dragon, but is accually a brute or recretent knight. None the less, it is a common theme.

I accually got the idea for this story from a number of sources.

One was the book **Runnaway Princess**, which is a mockery of the classic fairytale. Complete with uncompitant princes, child wizards, a female Robin Hood, a baby dragon, a witch that's a sucker for a good romance, and a sensible princess trying to get out of her father's half cracked plans. Try reading it, it's _really _funny. Suddenly you'll understand what I based my villian on.

Two was **Caged Dragon **by **Reika-Hell-Flower**. I know it's unlikely since there is very little resembleance and the story is far from finished, but that's what happened. After reading what she had so far, I got an image in my head of what the heroine looks like. And what it would be like to be locked up. Thus, a dark haired princess locked in a tower.

Three was the quintessential fairytale that seems to be strait out of King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table. Not kidding. Most of the more romantisized stories feature a damsel and a beast/dragon/tyrant. "Princess and Dragon".

But why was she in the tower? What does this story have to do with Kisara at all? That was all left up to me. So I decided. You'll have to wait and see.

I'm almost done. I'm hoping for today or tomorrow.

_**Merry Christmas! **_I got **Bill and Ted's Exelent Adventure **and **Maleficent**, my sister got a laptop and **How to Train Your Dragon 2**, and my mom got **Who's Oscar **and three jewelry things! I also got a phone but don't know how to use it! And... we got a wireless printer/scanner and MicrosoftWord!

**- Noelle Anna-Marie **

_**Born to Die **_


End file.
